1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an actuator for a change-over switch, such as an on/off switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To fix an on/off switch of the push-button type on the front of an instrument such as a television set, it is common to use means such as screws or nuts depending on the type of switch. A fixing member such as this cannot easily be automated. Furthermore, if a switch has to be fixed to a partition wall, having complicated shapes, and in a restricted space, as is the case for an on/off switch, of a television set, fixed to the rear face of the outer wall, there is the risk that this switch might end up being located in a place which is not easy to approach from this outer wall, between ribs serving to make the set rigid, and its actuating button may then be either too small or badly positioned. If the size of this button is increased or if it is fixed in a protruding position, the switch actuating mechanism is very likely to get stuck or jammed.